


贪爱

by zumurud0510



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumurud0510/pseuds/zumurud0510





	贪爱

贪爱

雪下得还是很大，他被推出去的时候睫毛上还沾着雪珠。棕色的眼瞳有些涣散，也许他会在圣诞前夕就冻死在街头。  
   
“叮咚——”  
   
他不抱希望了，低垂着头，出现在视线里的是一双可爱的小兔子拖鞋。目光慢慢往上移，是雪白雪白的兔子装，粉色耳朵套下是一张红扑扑的脸蛋，偶尔有几缕金发跳跃出来，宝石般的眼睛忽闪忽闪，薄薄的嘴唇正在念着挂在自己脖子上的牌子。  
   
“好心人，请收留我：Aleksandr Golovin。”  
   
Golovin重复了他说的话：“好心人，请收留我：Aleksandr Golovin。”  
   
“可是我爸爸妈妈出去买礼物了，不过我可以邀请你进来坐一会。”  
   
这只小兔子的声音真软糯，像糖果里的夹心。  
   
屋子里很暖和，Golovin的身体开始恢复了知觉，他站在门口，看着布置得格外温馨的客厅，一时间不知道该不该破坏这样美好的画面。  
   
“来吧，进来嘛~”  
   
小兔子牵起了他的手，拉着他走了进去。  
   
“坐。”  
   
他晃着那双大大的兔子拖鞋，拍了拍身边的沙发。  
   
Golovin一动不动，小兔子撅起嘴，奇怪道：“坐嘛！”看Golovin还是不为所动，他一下子把他拽了过去。  
   
可怜的Golovin，他身上的雪化成了水，和脏东西混合在一起弄脏了米色的沙发垫。  
   
他僵硬地坐在那，视线不敢往上抬，死死地瞪着自己伏在膝盖上的拳头。  
   
“哦！我给你带热茶！”  
   
小兔子跑开了，Golovin发现他屁股上还有个圆滚滚的绒球，跑起来一晃一晃的，特别可爱。  
   
“Marco~你又跑出去玩雪了？”  
   
一个带着责怪却又不是宠溺的声音从门口传来，Golovin把头压得低低的。

“Marco？你身上怎么这么脏？”

美丽的女主人蹲在他面前，尚未发现他不是自己的儿子。

“小花猫！”她温柔地擦掉Golovin脸上的泥，然后皱了一下眉，“你是谁？”

Golovin没说话，女主人发现了他胸前的牌子，然后站了起来，大声喊了一句：“亲爱的，快过来！”

他就这样被Reus夫妇收养了。

“你来的真是时候，妈妈刚刚失去了一个宝宝。”

Golovin穿着小兔子的睡衣，站在床边。

小兔子比他高点、大点，他已经换下了兔子装，穿着毛绒绒的毛衣。他的头发刚刚吹过，蓬蓬的，更毛茸茸了。

“你叫我Marco吧。”Marco掀开被子，像刚才拍沙发一样拍了拍床单，“上来，暂时委屈你和我一起睡。”

Golovin怯生生地走了过去，思考了几秒，爬了上去。

“Ale。”Marco亲切地看着他：“我可以这么喊你吗？”

“嗯。”

他几乎只会这一个音。

Marco也不在意，他拉着Golovin的手躺下，兴奋倒：“我一直期待有个弟弟，真好，你来了。”说这话的时候他转过头，透亮的眼睛里满是星光。

“嗨，宝贝们，该睡咯。”

爸爸探了脑袋出来，然后冲他们微笑，他还特意走到Golovin身边，弯下腰亲了亲他的额头：“孩子，做个好梦。”

“我呢？”Marco眨了眨眼睛。

“Marco也一样。”

爸爸摸摸他的脸蛋，然后拉掉了灯。

适应了好一会的黑暗，Golovin感觉到身边的人探起了身，给他检查了被子是否盖好。

“谢谢……”

是Marco听不懂的俄罗斯语。

。  
“Marco，听说你家领养了一个男孩？”

领养手续办完后，全镇都知道Reus家来了个俄罗斯男孩。

“对啊！我弟弟！”

Marco得瑟地拿出一个胸章，上面赫然是Golovin的照片。

“哇！你随身带着呀？”同学们都惊呼不已，Marco抬起下巴：“很奇怪，他和我长得非常像，我妈妈一开始都认错了。”

“他来上学了吗？”

“明天就来，我妈妈认为他应该尽快和同龄人相处。”

“他几岁了？”

“比我小三岁，不过他会和我在一个班。”

“这样啊……那肯定会很有趣。”

“当然！不过我事先声明，你们可不允许欺负他！”

Marco是班级里受欢迎的人物，和所有人都相处得很不错。

Marco回到自己的座位上，他的同桌也才刚到。

“Lewy，早啊！”

“早。”黑发男孩扔给他一瓶果酱：“我姐姐让我带给你的。”

“哇！替我谢谢Milena，她是个天使。”

Marco乐呵呵地接过橘子果酱，从书包里拿出面包，就着吃了起来。

“你听说了吧？”Marco的声音因为吃东西的缘故闷闷的，即使这样，他也要和Lewy说话。

“嗯？”

Marco似是不信，但他实在憋不住笑意：“我有个弟弟啦？”

Lewy微笑：“你一直想要个弟弟或者妹妹，恭喜你愿望成真。”

“没错，这是我去年的圣诞愿望，在今年实现了。”

“那你今年的呢？”

两个小孩愉快地聊起了圣诞，早休时间太短，不一会就上课了。

Golovin从窗户里望见哥哥上学回来，他几乎是以最快的速度冲到了门口，然后打开门，看见Marco身边还站着一个男孩，比Marco还要高，两个人围了一样的红色围巾。

“Aleeeee……”

Marco拖长了调，扔下书包紧紧搂住Golovin。

Golovin任由他抱着，眼睛却盯着那个黑发男孩。

Lewy注意到了那道清冷的视线，于是友善温和地点了点头。

这是十年前的事，而现在，他已经十五岁了，Marco十八岁了。

Marco长成了一个标准的帅小伙，金发碧眼，阳光开朗，那个黑发的波兰男孩Lewy，也是一如既往的沉静如水，温柔如风。

“去哪儿？”

Golovin给Marco削了一个苹果，Marco还没坐定，就又站了起来。

“校队比赛中Lewy受伤了，我去看看他。”

“先吃掉水果吧。”

“嗯嗯。”

Marco接过苹果咬在嘴里，Golovin小心翼翼地问：“我能和你一起去吗？”

“可以啊！”

于是Marco骑车载着Ale一起去Lewy家里。

“Marco，我可以拽着你的衣角吗？”

Marco大笑起来，“多大了，还怕坐自行车？”

Ale似笑非笑道：“是啊，也不知怎么的，也许是当年被你摔怕了。”说完他牵起了Marco白衬衫的一角。

Marco笑得更大声了，他故意扭了扭车身，惹得Ale惊呼。

“Marco？Ale！”

Milena给他们开了门，一一和他们打招呼。

“Lewy在楼上，他的朋友也来了。”

像是没料到一样，Marco自言自语道：“他倒没跟我提这回事。”

Ale紧跟着Marco上楼，推开门就看见有个人坐在床边，正一勺一勺给Lewy喂汤。

Lewy早就听到楼下的动静，此刻也不意外，用他一贯温柔的语气说：“Ale也来了？”

Ale点点头，他想进去，Marco却堵在门口，似乎寸步难行。

“Reus。”

那个男孩终于注意到门口的人了，此前他一直专注地给Lewy喂汤。

“嗯，James。”

显然三人都互相认识，只有Ale不知道眼前的小美人是谁。

“看样子你恢复得差不多了，那我明天再来。好好休息，Roberto。”

他笑起来可真好看。

Ale心想，于是他抬头去看Marco，Marco的脸色非常的难看，甚至可以说是阴沉。

等到James走，Marco还是站在原地，过了好几分钟才迈起脚步。

“怎么样了？”

他的话都变得有些生硬。

“还好，没什么大问题。”

Lewy指了指一边James坐过的位置，示意Marco坐下。

“哦，那我走吧。”

“Aleeee……下来帮我端点水果好吗？”Milena出现的及时，Marco必定不会撇下Ale先走的。

Ale虽然很想留在这儿，但他不能忽视Milena的请求，于是拉上门，下楼去了。

现在房里只剩下了Lewy和气鼓鼓的Marco。

“你今天是怎么了？”

Lewy有点不解，“不高兴？谁惹你了？”

Marco冷笑一声，“没谁惹我，是我自己和自己过不去。”

“……”

Lewy直起身：“我不明白。”他是真不明白Marco喜怒哀乐的转换，明明短信里还是那么高兴的。

“原来你和James关系那么好，他还能来你家。”

“为什么他不能来？”

Lewy困惑地眨着他蓝色的眼睛，看得Marco恨不得打他一拳。

“总之，他最好别来。”Marco双手环抱，特别扭地站在床头。

“你也太霸道了。”Lewy失笑，“什么时候这么小气了。”

Marco气不打一处来，“你存心气我。”

“我存什么心了？你来我高兴还来不及呢。”

“骗鬼。”

“你到底想我怎样？”

气氛僵住，Milena和Ale就端着水果推门进来。

“需要Marco喂你吗？”

Milena不知道他们才吵了一架，还把果盘塞到Marco手中。

Ale却是一眼发现了两人的异样，Lewy的身体绷得紧紧的，而Marco一副受了天大委屈的样。

Marco端着果盘，就像拿到了烫手山芋一样，如果不是有别人在，他想他的眼泪肯定要掉下来。

上了大学以后，他明显感觉Lewy和他不像以前那么亲密了。

Lewy有了新的朋友圈，而Marco不喜欢和他的朋友在一起。每次他想和Lewy单独出去，Lewy总会突如其来叫上几个朋友一起，久而久之，Marco就不再喊Lewy出来玩了，两人在各自家里见面的时间反而多了。

“这么大了，不需要人喂。”说着Marco放下盘子，揽着Milena的肩：“Milena，你说要介绍给我的女生呢？”

Lewy正吃着草莓，一听这话连嚼的动作都忘了，直勾勾地望着Marco的背影。

Ale心中是同样的酸涩，他苦笑着跟在Marco后面，听着Milena眉飞色舞地说着女生俱乐部的事情。

“你刚才生气了。”

回去的路上，Ale对Marco这样说。

“我没有，你别瞎猜。”Marco假装糊涂，讪笑了一下。

Ale顿了顿，他看着Marco挺翘的睫毛在微微颤抖，知道他是在说谎。

“你跟Lewy说了什么？”

明知道不该问，可是Ale还是想知道。

果然Marco“训斥”了他：“大人的事，小屁孩别管。”

Ale脸上笑着，心里却极其难过：“你和Lewy的关系出现了危机？”

“我和他没啥关系。”Marco狡辩道。

Ale低头看着自己的脚尖：“好吧，但愿你能开心起来。”

Marco愣住，然后迅速地笑起来，他腾出推车的一只手，捏了捏Ale的脸蛋。

“小屁孩！我开心着呢！”

。  
Ale十岁生日的时候，Reus夫妇给他准备了礼物。

他被蒙着眼睛，由Marco牵着他的手慢慢地往前走，然后站定。

“当当当当！惊喜吗！”

Marco解下他的眼罩，把他推了进去。

是旧的储藏室改造的房间，黄色为主色调，非常温馨、非常漂亮。

但那份感动如流星一般在刹那间消失。Ale知道，这意味着他不能再和Marco分享一个房间，一张床了。

Marco弯腰，嘴巴附在他耳边轻轻地真诚地说：“生日快乐，Ale。”

“那Marco的礼物呢？”

Ale含笑望着他，Marco显然有准备。

“你知道的，我的零花钱不多，还要用来集球星卡，嘿嘿。”他抓了抓金色的头发，不好意思地说：“口头承诺行吗？”这有点恳求的意味了。

“说说呢。”Ale大发慈悲地准备听Marco如何拿出他的礼物。

“三个愿望，我不是阿拉丁神灯，所以少点，可以吗？”

Ale扑哧笑了出来，然后认真地问：“什么事都行吗？”

“都行！”

“那好，这礼物是我收到最棒的了。”

“啊？”

十来岁的少年啊，如何知道诺言有多重要呢？

但Ale却当真了。

他记到了十五岁。

所以此刻他望着愁眉不展的Marco，心里只有一个想法——要让Marco高兴起来。

“Marco，还记得三个愿望吗？”

Marco茫然地瞪着他，很快又惭愧地低下头，“你该不会现在要使用吧？”

“不行吗？”

Marco咳嗽了一声，“不……我不是这个意思，而是说……”

“很简单的，不会让你为难。”

Ale笑的时候会露出他可爱的虎牙，Marco常常会恶作剧地去戳戳。

“那是什么？”

Marco的心最近都很烦，他和Lewy的关系没有得到缓和，俩人已经快一个月没见面了，这在以前是绝不可能发生的事。

难得从学校回来，Marco唯一的安慰就是Ale的笑脸。

Ale是个好看的孩子，很多人都说他们长得像，但Marco觉得，Ale长得更漂亮，像个女孩。

他的眼睛像琥珀一样通透，总是闪着温暖的色彩，和初来的时候完全是两个人。

Marco深吸一口气，决定好好听Ale怎么说。

“陪我去我们常去的那个公园吧，我想荡秋千了。”

Marco一脸“你是认真的吗”的表情，然后哭笑不得道：“Ale，你想好了？”

“想好了。”Ale浅笑着。

如果让你快乐起来的只有他，那么我愿意忍着流血的痛去帮你。

 

TBC


End file.
